


Strong As Glass

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A surprise for Makoto, a surprise for Ami.





	Strong As Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



"Ami! They're -- these are --"

Makoto stared at the countertop and the dizzying array of ... well, of graduated measuring cups and scoops. They were glass, tempered glass, and a fluffy of pastel colours; there were light etchings of flowers on the sides, carefully not obscuring the measurement marks.

They were _adorable_ , is what they were. Adorable and amazing and Makoto fumbled over any further commentary, stuffing her knuckles in her mouth -- which did nothing for Ami's nervousness, even though Mako was clearly pleased. The butterflies weren't listening.

"I thought that you'd --"

Mako's sudden all-enveloping hug? Oh yeah. 

She _definitely_ liked them.


End file.
